


Day 2: Pumpkin Patch

by Punk_n_Sass



Series: Spooktober 2019 (Situation Prompts) Femslash Edition [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Monica must have the perfect pumpkin, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Carol, Maria and Monica go to a pumpkin patch.





	Day 2: Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> I love this family. Excuse me while I figure out how to write each of these characters.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Monica skipped through the rows of pumpkins with Carol and Maria trailing a ways behind her. Every once in a while, Monica would stop and examine a pumpkin and either excitedly point at it for Carol to put in their little wagon, or shake her head and continue on.

They currently had two Monica approved pumpkins in their wagon. They’d find a couple more before they had enough.

“We’re lucky it didn’t rain,” Maria commented, looking up at the sky with a few fluffy clouds blowing by in the light breeze.

Carol smiled. “Yeah, they said it might, but it doesn’t look like it will anytime soon.”

“You put the raincoats in the car just in case, right?” Maria asked.

“Yep. Don’t worry,” Carol replied, taking Maria’s gloved hand in hers.

They continued following along until Monica found another pumpkin.

“This one’s for Fury!” She yelled as Carol and Maria jogged to catch up.

“I’m sure he’ll love it.” Carol picked up the pumpkin and placed it next to the other two in the wagon. “Now you just need to find one for yourself.”

Monica grinned and ran off down the path once more, glancing at each pumpkin as she went.

Maria chuckled, “I hope she finds one soon. I’m getting hungry.”

“Me too,” Carol agreed. “We really should have brought snacks.”

“I didn’t expect her to spend hours trying to find the most perfectly round and brightest orange pumpkins,” Maria sighed.

Carol giggled, “I did. She has to have every ruffle of her skirt perfect, of course she would look for the best pumpkins.”

“I can’t imagine how long it’ll take her to choose a design and carve it.”

“We’ll make sure to start early so she has plenty of time.”

A particularly strong gust of wind blew by, making them both shiver.

“Cold?” Carol asked, already unwinding her scarf before receiving an answer.

Maria nodded. “Just a bit.”

Carol wrapped her scarf around Maria’s neck, making sure it was snug up to her ears and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“There. That should help.” Carol wrapped an arm around Maria, holding her close as they walked.

At the very end of the path, Monica had found the best pumpkin for herself. It was huge, at least twice as big as the others she’d chosen.

“This is the one?” Carol asked when they’d finally caught up.

Monica gave a toothy grin and patted the pumpkin. “Yep!”

Carol and Maria had to work together to get it in the wagon and it took up the rest of the room next to the other pumpkins.

“Alright, now that we’ve got all the pumpkins we need, how about some doughnuts?” Maria asked, pointing to a stand selling various treats.

“Yes!” Both Monica and Carol shouted, taking off towards the stand.

Maria chuckled, following behind slowly with the overfilled wagon rolling behind her while Carol bought them plenty of doughnuts of all different flavors and cups of hot chocolate. 

Sitting together at a rickety picnic table, they discussed what designs they’d each carve in their pumpkins while they enjoyed their treats. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Post:  
Pillowfort:  
Dreamwidth:  
Twitter:
> 
> Come find me on other social media!


End file.
